


Softness

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [86]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “I love your stomach, it’s my favourite part of you. So soft and kissable.”Character: Tormund GiantsbaneWarning: N/A





	Softness

You felt comfortable, sleepy, and content as you woke that morning next to Tormund. You always slept better with Tormund around. You stretched with a groan, before relaxing back into the the comfort of the furs around you.

You opened your eyes at the feeling of skin and hair against your stomach, to find Tormund resting there, cheek pressed into the softness of your belly. He looked up at you with an unusually soft smile, his grins were after all usually rather wide and rather manic, before pressing a few quick kisses to the skin there, over stretchmarks and bumps. 

“I love your stomach, it’s my favourite part of you. So soft and kissable.” 

You smile at down at him, hand reach down to run your fingers lightly through his bright red hair. He rests back against your stomach and lets out a content sigh and in that moment you had never felt more at peace. This was where you were supposed to be, this was who you were supposed to be with and while Tormund could be crude, rough around the edges, and a little strange, he never ceased to make you feel wanted, beautiful and worthy. 

“I love you, you great big ginger giant.”


End file.
